Trying Something New: Public Indecency
by TaarnaT
Summary: Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut. Public Indecency: They're in public, but they just can't wait. Yes, I used Killian's navy uniform.


**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Public Indecency**

**(They may be in public, but they just can't wait until they get home. Yes, I used Killian's navy uniform from "Good Form." Couldn't help myself.)**

He had agreed to wear a navy officer's uniform for the ball, much to Emma's dismay, saying that he'd once lost someone he loved due to a corrupt king, but had now found love again under new monarchs, whom he knew to be honorable. While his pirate garb was undeniably sexy, Emma had to admit that Killian looked rather striking in the crisp uniform. They stood in their little theater box overlooking the dance floor, taking a break for a few minutes. Her parents had thrown the party for Regina and Robin, wanting to welcome the outlaw into the royal family with a proper celebration, and Storybrooke's gorgeous town theater had been the perfect setting.

"You really have a thing for sailors, love, don't you?" He teased her as she stared unabashedly at him.

"I certainly enjoy sea...men," she teased back as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chest to her back, letting her feel his arousal as he kissed her neck.

"Aye, darling, I'd say that you do."

"Killian, stop it! We'll never make through this thing if you keep that up!"

"It is up, love. I'd thought you'd noticed. But if it's bothering you," he thrust again against her ass, and even through the ridiculous indigo ball gown she was wearing, she could feel his hard length. "You could give me a hand with my problem."

He was being totally inappropriate, but there was a part of her that still loved his flirty innuendoes, and that he never stopped letting her know how much he wanted her even if he didn't have to work at it anymore. "I'm guessing people would know if we left early. You'll just have to keep it in your pants, pirate."

She felt him start to lift the back of her dress, and froze, trying to keep her face composed as his hand crept between her legs. He groaned when he noticed that she was already wet, her lace panties soaked with her arousal. "Your body's betraying you, Princess" he laughed as he parted her lips and began to stroke her pussy under the dress. She looked down at her skirt, then scanned the large room, but realized that there was no way to see what he was doing unless someone was behind them, and the door to their little alcove was still locked. "Gods, Emma, you're so wet already." He slipped a finger inside of her, steadying her with his other arm to keep her knees from giving out.

"Seriously, Killian, you have to stop," she whimpered, not really wanting him to but trying to muster up the willpower for the both of them. "What if we get caught?"

"You'll just have to be quiet." He whispered as he teased her clit, making her gasp. He moved backwards towards the shadowed rear of the box, then spun her around, pushing her against the wall and kissing her deeply before ducking to his knees and under her dress, disappearing beneath it. She felt him slide her panties down her legs and replace his fingers with his mouth, tongue teasing her as she leaned back against the wall. Her eyes darted around the theater, but it seemed that they were back far enough to be hidden, and nobody appeared to have seen anything. He continued to lap at her folds, and the combination of his efforts and the thrill of being in public had her on edge within minutes. "Oh god," she whispered, biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Come for me, Emma" she heard him say from under her dress, as he thrust two fingers into her, pushing her over the edge. (She would claim that she'd been completely silent, denying the very unladylike squeak he'd heard her emit as she tried to keep quiet.)

He crawled back out from under the dress, his smirking face smeared with her juices and his hair sticking up, looking far too sexy and adorable for his own good. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips, pulled one of the stacked chairs out and sat on it, patting his lap and wiggling his eyebrows. She couldn't believe they were about to do this, but looking at him, mischief and lust shining in his eyes, any protests died in her throat. God help her, she wanted him here and now.

She moved in front of him, hearing him unbutton his pants behind her and lift her skirt slightly. "Sit back, love," he said, guiding her into his lap and onto his cock. She moaned quietly as he slipped into her, stretching her walls as she sank onto him. "Quiet, darling. You don't want the whole town to know that I'm fucking you right now, do you?" He nipped her ear and thrust up into her, making her bite her lip again. She looked back at him to find his face surprisingly composed despite being buried inside her, his usual lazy smirk giving no indication whatsoever that there was anything sordid going on under the dress. "Just relax," he whispered, rocking his hips gently as he fucked her. She leaned forward, schooling her face into a soft smile, and pretending to watch the crowd mingle and dance as he pumped in and out, taking her slow and deep. "Emma, your sweet little cunny feels so good," he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You are so the devil," she whispered back, earning a chuckle in response. She eased back slightly, and tightened her muscles around him, hearing him growl in response. "Bloody siren" he groaned under his breath.

She began to rock her hips harder, keeping her upper body as still as possible as she rubbed his cock against that spot inside her that sent sparks through her body, hearing his breathing pick up as he got closer as well. He grabbed her hand as he pulled their bodies together, pressing kisses to her jaw as they tumbled over the edge together, his head buried against her neck to muffle his groans as he emptied himself inside her.

"Oh god, oh god," she whispered, realizing with a start what they'd just done and looking around her. She half expected the whole room to be staring in their direction, but to her surprise the crowd didn't seem to have noticed a thing.

"Don't, worry, lass. Nobody knows." He reached under her dress to pull her panties up, slipping out of her and tucking himself back into his trousers as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. Looking at his face, all she could think was "bullshit." Everything about him screamed "I JUST GOT LAID!"- the color in his cheeks, the extremely satisfied grin, the way his hair was sticking up everywhere. He was the very picture of sated.

"Oh shit, please tell me I don't look like that." She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to make it look presentable again.

"Like what, love?"

"Seriously, stop smiling like that! You totally look like you just fucked your brains out."

He kissed her, hand coming up to her cheek. "I did."

"Killian!" she growled.

"My Emma." His voice dropped to a whisper, and it wasn't fair how her anger evaporated as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh, forget it. Let's just get back to the party," she sighed, taking his hand and leading him back down the stairway and into the main entry hall, pausing when she heard a strange gasping sound. "Shh. Did you hear that?"

They froze as they heard a chuckle coming from the coat room. "The boys are going to come looking for us, Rob"  
"Just one more. Can't a man kiss his beautiful wife?" The door opened and shut, then opened again a few moments later and a flushed Robin and Regina stumbled out, nearly colliding with Emma and Killian as they attempted to sneak past. The two women stared at one another, taking stock of the rosy cheeks and slightly mussed hair as the men shot each other knowing smirks.

"Emma!"

"Um, Regina!"

Robin cut in, "Emma, Killian, we've been looking all over. Have you seen Roland anywhere?"

"I saw young Grace dancing with him a few minutes ago. Seems Henry is letting the little man borrow his girlfriend." Killian laughed.

Their words were innocent, but their faces said they were practically hi-fiving each other, Emma thought. Men.

"Come on, gorgeous," Robin said, pulling Regina back towards the dance floor as she and Emma shared a sheepish smile.


End file.
